King Edward the Benevolent
Name: Edward the Benevolent Race: Human Status: Deceased, died of old age but continues to be able to guide Daventry through Merlin's Mirror Occupation: King of Daventry Residence: formerly Castle Daventry, Daventry Family: Husband of Queen Maylie Faction: Kingdom of Daventry Alignment: Good The good King Edward was known far and wide for his fairness and for the great love he felt for his queen, though she was barren. Still, they hoped for a child. That was then the Sorcerer appeared to them. He promised them that he could help them bear a child, but in return he would need Merlin's Mirror. The king and queen struggled with this decision, but when they saw a vision of a young, dark-haired man wearing the Crown of Daventry they gave in. The sorcerer vanished, and Maylie remained barren. For the first time in 400 years, famine struck the kingdom due to an early rain -- and with the famine, disease. As if this was not enough to weigh on Edward, Maylie soon fell ill. Despite Master Josiah and the other doctors and healers of the kingdom doing their best, no cure could be found. This was when a Dwarf entered the castle, promising a cure to the illness. All he would need in return was the Shield of Achilles. Desperate for a cure, the king gave the shield to the dwarf. He touched an herb to the lips of the queen and then left the castle. Three days later, Maylie died. Edward was griefstricken. He renamed one of Daventry's beautiful lakes for his late wife. When news of the loss of the shield reached other kingdoms, many of them began to invade Daventry. The subsequent Border Wars left the already weakened Daventry completely devastated. The only hope was left in the Chest of Gold, that the endless gold within should help rebuild the kingom. Before long, Edward saved a beautiful princess named Dahlia from wolves. She claimed to be from Cumberland, and soon the two were in love and were wed. On the night of the wedding, Edward opened the door to the treasury and found Dahlia with the Chest of Gold. With a hideous screech she revealed her true form -- a hideous, green-skinned witch, and took off into the air on her broom. Though the witch Dahlia would be seen again in Daventry many times, no sign could be found of the Chest of Gold. With all hope lost, and Edward depressed and aging, Daventry fell into a deep and ruinous despair. (In the AGDI VGA remake of KQ2, one of the Cloud Spirit's tests involves a flashback to a scene that may be about this time: Edward emerged from the Castle to scold the two children, Malvolio and Graham, who had been playing ball and lost their ball into the courtyard. Edward attempted to find out who hit the ball, and Graham attempted to take the fall. Edward, knowing the truth, commended Graham on his choice and recommended he become a knight.) Years later, Edward entered the last days of his life. Feeling that this was so, he called upon his First Knight and tasked him with finding the lost treasures. Realizing now that it was Graham's face he had seen in the mirror so long ago, he assured Graham that should he succeed he would become king upon Edward's death. When Graham returned, Edward pronounced his success and promised him the crown, then collapsed. Master Josiah proclaimed him dead. Edward's spirit was able to reach Graham through Merlin's Mirror after a short time, encouraging Graham to find a wife. It was this message that led Graham to seek out Valanice. External Links: King's Quest Omnipedia Edward the Benevolent Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Daventry Category:Deceased Characters Category:KQ1 Characters Category:KQ2 VGA Characters Category:KQ2 Characters Category:King's Quest Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom of Daventry